


Leonie und Lena - Leonies Geburtstag

by Jeylee



Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee
Summary: Leonie hat Geburtstag, doch Lena kann nicht kommen...
Relationships: Leonie Maier/Lena Lotzen
Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579772





	Leonie und Lena - Leonies Geburtstag

„Sag mir bitte das es nicht wahr ist. Sag, dass du nur einen dummen Scherz gemacht hast.“

Leonie war den Tränen nahe am Verzweifeln. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, nicht heute!

„Es tut mir Leid meine Kleine, aber ich hab alles versucht. Ich kann nichts machen.“ hörte sie Lena durch ihr Handy sprechen. Etwas anderes als miteinander zu telefonieren blieb ihnen im Moment einfach nicht übrig. 

Für ihre Reha war Lena im Moment mit Nadine in Frankfurt. Seit den Vorbereitungen für die olympischen Spiele die im Juni begonnen hatten, hatte Leonie ihre Freundin nur einmal gesehen, wenn man Skype nicht mitzählte, für ein paar Stunden an Lenas Geburtstag vor drei Wochen. Da allerdings auch ihre anderen Freundinnen mit dabei waren hatten sie nicht wirklich Zeit füreinander gehabt. 

Leonie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal alleine Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, geschweige denn eine Nacht zusammen. 

Aus dem Grund hatte Lena ihr versprochen das sie an ihrem Geburtstag auf jeden Fall da sein und ein paar Tage bleiben würde. Leonie hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Tom, ihren Teammitgliedern und Freundinnen ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen war, da sie von fast nichts anderem redete und denken konnte.

Und jetzt musste Lena ausgerechnet heute, am Morgen ihres Geburtstages anrufen und ihr mitteilen das sie doch nicht kommen konnte. 

Leonie war am Boden zerstört. Sie vermisste Lena so unglaublich und erneut kam sie sich so vor als hätte man ihr das Herz rausgerissen und würde darauf herumtrampeln. 

„Das ist nicht fair.“ Leonie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wollte Lena keine Schuldgefühle oder ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, aber es fiel ihr so unglaublich schwer ihre Gefühle zurückzuhalten.

Lena hörte es genau und es brach ihr beinahe das Herz, das letzte was sie wollte, war Leonie weh zu tun. 

„Sei nicht traurig meine Klein, ich machs wieder gut, ich versprechs.“

„Okay.“ murmelte Leonie leise.

„Du musst langsam los zum Training, oder?“ fragte Lena sanft. Sie hörte wie Leonie traurig ein „Ja“ brummelte. 

„Ich wünsch dir alles liebe mein Engel, sei nicht so traurig und genieß deinen Tag trotzdem ein bisschen, okay? Wir reden heute Abend nochmal.“

„Ja.“ sie hörte wie Leonie schluckte. Lena seufzte leise als sie ihr Handy weglegte. Hinter ihr kam Nadine zum Vorschein und sah sie leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Musst du sie so quälen?“

„Hör mal, ich weiß das Leo und du eine spezielle Beziehung zueinander haben, aber...“

„Geht es denn wirklich nicht anders? Muss das wirklich sein? Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du sie mit der Aktion ganz schön verletzt.“

Lena wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. „Komm, wir müssen los, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig.“

„Da ist ja endlich unser Geburtstagskind!“ rief Mel als Leonie als Letzte ihre Vereinskabine betrat, wo sie alle schon auf den Ehrengast gewartet hatten. Bevor diese auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, sangen alle, manche mehr schlecht als recht was sie aber trotzdem nicht davon abhielt aus vollem Halse zu singen, „Happy Birthday“. Anschließend umarmten und beglückwünschten sie alle. 

Leonie murmelte ab und an ein „Danke“, sonst zeigte sie kaum eine Reaktion. Es war ja nicht so dass sie sich nicht darüber freute, aber die Traurigkeit von Lenas Anruf war einfach noch stärker. 

„Wirklich glücklich siehst du aber nicht gerade aus.“ stellte Viki fest.

„Was ist denn los?“ fragte Nora.

„Lena kommt nicht.“ stieß Leonie halb sauer, halb traurig aus, während sie begann sich umzuziehen. 

Die meisten sahen sie überrascht und mitfühlend an. Sie alle hatten gemerkt wie sehr Leonie sich auf Lena gefreut hatte, dass diese nicht kommen würde hätten sie dagegen nicht erwartet. Lena war schließlich Hals über Kopf in Leonie verliebt und versuchte immer alles um sie glücklich zu machen. 

„Das weißt du doch noch gar nicht.“ versuchte Melanie sie aufzumuntern und legte einen Arm um sie.

Leonie schüttelte ihn ab. „Doch. Sie hat vorhin angerufen und es mir mehr als deutlich gesagt.“

„Das hält uns aber nicht davon ab trotzdem zu feiern. Und du kommst mit, keine Widerrede.“ sagte Sara. Leonie sah sie nur kurz an, bevor sie beinahe aufs Feld stürmte.

„Ich hoffe Lena weiß was sie da tut.“ meinte Nora besorgt.

„Wenn nicht, sorgen wir dafür, wenn sie wieder da ist.“ ergänzte Manuela. „Ich versteh sie nicht. Wie kann sie ausgerechnet heute nicht kommen?“

Sara und Melanie tauschten einen kurzen Blick. 

„Ist doch egal. Wir sorgen einfach dafür das Leonie trotzdem den besten Geburtstag ihres Lebens hat.“ bestimmte Sara.

Das Leonie nicht besonders gut drauf war merkten nicht nur ihre Freundinnen, also diejenigen die sie gut kannten, sondern alle.

Zum einen war Leonie der Typ Mensch der in der Regel immer gut drauf war. Sie hatte eigentlich immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein Strahlen in ihren Augen, es gab kaum etwas was sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Wenn das also einmal nicht der Fall war, so wie heute, merkten es alle sofort. 

Zum anderen sprachen ihre heutigen Leistungen beim Training für sich – und zwar nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne. 

Ihr gelang so gut wie gar nichts. Die schwierigen Übungen gelangen ihr genauso wenig wie die leichten. Selbst ihre Flanken, die ihre Spezialität waren, waren nichts. Das frustrierte mit der Zeit nicht nur ihre Teamkameraden, sondern vor allem Leonie selbst und ihre Trainer, Tom Wöhrle. 

„Leonie, kommst du mal?“ rief er zum Ende des Trainings. Während die anderen in die Kabine liefen, und die ein oder andere ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, ging Leonie mit hängendem Kopf zu Tom. Sie wusste dass sie die Standpauke die jeden Moment kommen würde, verdient hatte. So schlecht wie heute war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

„Was gibt’s?“ fragte sie leise, als sie bei Tom war.

„Was war heute los Leonie?“ fragte er direkt drauf los.

Leonie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jede hat mal einen schlechten Tag.“

Tom sah sie skeptisch an. „Und das ist bei dir ausgerechnet heute so?“

„Ja, auch das kommt vor.“ erwiderte sie schnippisch, entschuldigte sich aber sofort wieder.

„Ich glaube ich brauch dir nicht sagen, das ich etwas enttäuscht von dir bin, das was du heute abgeliefert hast, war mit eine deiner schlechtesten Leistungen, ich denke das ist dir klar.“ fing Tom an. „Aber ich kenne dich und das was du drauf hast und wie du schon sagtest, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, beim nächsten Mal wird es schon wieder besser, bestimmt.“

„Danke.“ murmelte Leonie und wollte gehen, aber Tom hielt sie nochmal auf. 

„Hör mal, ich kenne dich wie gesagt und so hab ich dich noch nie erlebt. Wenn du reden möchtest...“

„Mir geht’s gut.“ blockte Leonie sofort ab.

„Wenn es wegen Lena ist...“ fing Tom wieder an, aber Leonie unterbrach ihn wieder direkt. „Ich sagte mir geht’s gut...kann ich jetzt gehen?“

Tom seufzte. „Ja, schick mir bitte Mel nochmal raus, ja?“

„Mach ich.“ sagte Leonie und lief langsam in Richtung Kabine. Tom sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. 

Als sie in die Kabine kam, wandte sie sich direkt an Mel. „Tom will dich nochmal sehen.“

Die meisten von ihnen waren mittlerweile im Duschraum oder hatten die Umkleide sogar schon wieder gegangen und waren auf dem Heimweg. 

Neben Leonie waren nur noch Sara, Melanie, Manuela, Viki und Nora anwesend. Leonie war ganz froh über die Ruhe die das unweigerlich mit sich brachte.

„Auf geht’s Leo.“ versuchte Sara sie anzuspornen. „Nach dem Umziehen wird gefeiert!“

„Muss das sein?“ fragte Leonie träge. Wirklich Lust hatte sie nicht gerade, ohne Lena gleich gar nicht. 

„Ja, muss es.“ grinste Viki. „Du hast schließlich nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag.“

Als Leonie nicht antwortete, sondern weiter niedergeschlagen auf den Boden starrte wurden sie unsicher. Sollten sie das wirklich durchziehen?

Melanie setzte sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein. „Leo?“

„Das ist einfach nicht fair!“ stieß Leonie plötzlich aus. Langsam begannen ihr einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinunter zu laufen, bald schon konnte sie sie nicht mehr aufhalten. „Warum kann sie ausgerechnet heute nicht kommen?! Wir hatten das schon so lange geplant, wie haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie fehlt mir so sehr. Selbst Laura und Tabea – Tabea! - können kommen, warum Lena nicht?!“

Melanie legte Leonies Kopf auf ihren Schoß und strich ihr sanft über die Haare während sie darauf wartete das sie sich wieder beruhigte. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sich besorgt an. Sie konnten nur hoffen das Lena wusste was sie tat. 

„Ich weiß dass es dir heute nicht viel bringt, aber wenn es dich tröstet werd ich morgen persönlich nach Frankfurt fahren und Lena hier her schleifen wenns sein muss.“ meinte Manuela.

Leonie grinste müde.

„Und jetzt komm, deswegen lassen wir dich nicht den ganzen Tag miesepetrig in deinem Zimmer versauern.“ sagte Nora.

„Du wirst schon sehen.“ stimmte Sara zu. „Das wird der beste Geburtstag in deinem Leben – auch ohne Lena.“

„Das ist der schlimmste Geburtstag in meinem Leben!“ stöhnte Leonie auf dem Heimweg, kurz vor ihrer Wohnung. 

„Ach komm, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht.“ meinte Sara, als sie von allen zweifelnd angesehen wurde fügte sie murmelnd hinzu: „Okay, irgendwie stimmt es schon.“

Und es war wirklich wahr. Sie hatten beschlossen mit Leonie in einen kleinen Club zum Feiern zu gehen, aber vom Hinweg an war alles mehr oder weniger schief gegangen. Der Höhepunkt des Abends war gekommen als irgendein Idiot gemeint hatte Leonie angraben zu müssen, er recht aufdringlich wurde und sie ihn nicht mehr loswurde, bis Laura und Tabea eingeschritten waren. 

Danach war für Leonie der Tag endgültig gelaufen und sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. 

Die meisten ihrer Freundinnen hatten sich schon verabschiedet, nur noch Melanie, Sara, Laura und Tabea waren jetzt noch da.

„Wo schlaft ihr eigentlich?“ wandte sich Sara plötzlich an Laura und Tabea. „Ihr könnt ja nicht mehr fahren.“

„Melly hat sich dazu bereit erklärt uns für die Nacht zu beherbergen.“ antwortete Tabea. 

Melanie grinste. „Nachdem sie mich so schön darum gebeten haben, konnte ich einfach nicht 'Nein' sagen.“

„So, so, lass das mal nur nicht Lia hören, die denkt sonst noch wer weiß was.“ lachte Sara. 

Vor Leonies Wohnung blieben sie stehen. Leonie sah die anderen an. „Hört mal, nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber könntet ihr gehen? Ich bin müde...“

„Bist du sicher?“ fragend sah Laura sie an.

„Ja.“ meinte Leonie. „Der Tag war anstrengend und ich möchte jetzt einfach nur noch etwas für mich sein.“

„Dann wollen wir dich auch nicht länger stören.“ sagte Sara.

„Wir kommen morgen nochmal vorbei bevor wir fahren.“ meinte Tabea und umarmte Leonie zum Abschied. 

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach.“ sagte Laura.

„Laura?“ fragend sah Melanie sie an und Laura konnte sich denken was sie im Sinn hatte. „Ich beeil mich auch. Versprochen.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ sagte auch Leonie, woraufhin Melanie nickte und sich mit den anderen zurückzog. 

„Schön das du da warst, ich hab dich vermisst seit du nicht mehr hier bist.“ meinte Leonie.

„Du mir auch. Aber ich wollte einfach wieder spielen.“

„Ich versteh das wirklich, ich sitze ja in letzter Zeit auch öfter auf der Bank, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie das für dich die ganze Zeit war. Es ist halt komisch. Es ist ganz schön leer hier ohne dich.“

„Das kann ich kaum glauben, so oft wie Lena da ist, könnte sie ja fast hier einziehen.“ schmunzelte Laura und Leonies Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ja, WENN sie mal hier ist.“

„Es hat dich ganz schön getroffen das sie heute nicht kommen konnte, oder?“ fragte Laura wissend.

Leonie nickte leicht. „Ich liebe sie.“

„Ich weiß, die Bilder bekomm ich so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“ verzog Laura kurz das Gesicht, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber da ist noch mehr, das ist nicht alles oder?“

„Ja...nein...Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube sie will sich von mir trennen.“

Laura sah sie überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber seit wir vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben hat sich zwischen und alles geändert.“ beklagte sich Leonie.

„Aber das ist doch normal, oder nicht?“

„Aber nicht so!“ stieß Leonie frustriert aus, in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, woraufhin Laura einen Arm um sie legte. „Sie geht mir ständig aus dem Weg, sie spricht kaum noch mit mir, alles was früher schön war ist jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hat gesagt, sie hat versprochen das sich zwischen uns nichts ändert wegen meiner scheiß Narbe, aber sie hat gelogen. Sie fehlt mir einfach so sehr, so wie es vorher war.“

„Hast du ihr das erzählt? Weiß sie davon?“ wollte Laura wissen.

„Sie kann es nicht nicht wissen. Ich mein, ich hab ihr nicht direkt davon erzählt, aber ich hab so viele Ansätze gemacht, so viele Andeutungen, wie kann sie es nicht wissen?“

„Du kennst Lena doch. Bei ihr hilft kein leichter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf oder der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Bei ihr muss schon ein ganzer Hammer oder gleich der ganze Zaun ran.“ schmunzelte Laura. Die Aussage war so wahr, das selbst Leonie ein wenig Lächeln musste.

„Na siehst du, dein Lächeln steht dir viel besser.“ meinte Laura zufrieden. „Außerdem ist heute dein Geburtstag, da solltest du fröhlich sein und dich nicht runterziehen lassen. Rede mit Lena, ich bin mir sicher das du dur zu viele Gedanken machst und es gar nicht so ist, wahrscheinlich gibt es eine ganze einfache Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.“

Leonie nickte leicht und Laura lächelte. „Ich komm morgen nochmal vorbei. Du wirst sehen, dann sieht de Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.“ meinte sie und umarmte Leonie noch einmal, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen machte.

„Laura?“ hielt Leonie ihre Freundin auf. „Danke.“

Die lächelte sie an. „Ist doch selbstverständlich.Bis morgen.“

Leonie seufzte leise als sie ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche kramte und die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Schon als sie den ersten Schritt hinein machte, blieb sie verwirrt stehen.

„Was zum...?“

murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. So weit sie es erkennen konnte waren in ihrer ganzen Wohnung sie Rollläden unten oder die Vorhänge zugezogen. Stattdessen erhellten Kerzen die Zimmer. Ob auf den Tischen, den Schränken, vereinzelt auf dem Boden, überall standen kleine, große, dicke oder dünne Kerzen. 

Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, solche zu der Paare in Discos oder ähnlichem gerne tanzten. 

Leonie ging ein paar Schritte hinein, als sie sich genauer umschaute bemerkte sie auch den leichten Duft nach Lavendel und sah das neben den Kerzen auch überall Blütenblätter verstreut waren. 

Darunter waren auch einige Rosenblätter. Leonie bemerkte dass diese von ihrer Wohnungstür aus in die Wohnung hinein führten, durch den Flur bis ins Wohnzimmer, weiter konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie folgte den Rosenblättern bis in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Dort stand ein kleiner Tisch der für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Und direkt davor endete die Spur in einem großen Herz, aus Rosen gelegt, in dessen Mitte ein zusammengefalteter Zettel lag. 

Neugierig hob sie ihn auf und faltete ihn auseinander. Dort standen drei Worte: „Dreh dich um“

Einen Moment stand sie nur da und starrte die Worte an. Leonie kannte diese Schrift. Sie kannte die Schrift genau. Aber das konnte nicht sein, sie war nicht hier, sie konnte das alles nicht getan haben. 

Leonies Herz begann wild zu klopfen als sie der Aufforderung nachging und sich langsam umdrehte. 

„LENA!“

Und tatsächlich, am anderen Ende des Raumes stand Lena. Leonie dachte nicht groß darüber nach, bevor sie den Zettel fallen ließ, so schnell sie konnte den Raum durchquerte und sich ihrer Freundin in die Arme schmiss, so dass sie beide beinahe umfielen.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du steckst in Frankfurt fest.“ nuschelte Leonie in Lenas Halsbeuge. Im Grunde war es ihr vollkommen egal aus welchem Grund Lena jetzt doch hier war, sie war einfach nur froh das sie es war. Das war auch der Grund warum sie Lena nicht loslassen wollte, sondern sie so fest sie konnte umarmte. Es schien einfach so schön um wahr zu sein. 

„Du hast Geburtstag, das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen, völlig egal was die da oben sagen.“ entgegnete Lena grinsend. 

„Ich bin froh das du da bist. Du hast mir gefehlt.“ murmelte Leonie.

„Das merke ich...ich hab dich auch vermisst.“ meinte Lena. „Und jetzt komm mal her...“

Widerwillig löste sich Leonie von Lena, dieser Gedanke war aber sofort vergessen als Lena sie zu sich zog und ihr einen sanften, aber verlangenden Kuss gab.

„Und jetzt komm,“ sagte Lena nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten „Heute ist dein Tag und das muss auch entsprechend gefeiert werden.“

Einige Zeit später, nach einem Abendessen bei dem Lena Leonies Lieblingsessen gekocht hatte und einem gemeinsamen Schaumbad, lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett vorm Fernseher. Sie hatten sich für den Film „Dirty Dancing“ entschieden.

Wobei Leonie zugegebenermaßen das Geschehen im Film nicht wirklich verfolgte, dazu wirbelten ihr zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“ Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste es jetzt einfach wissen. 

„Klar, was immer du willst mein Engel.“ fragend sah Lena sie an. 

„Wenn du schon gewusst hast das du doch kommen würdest, warum hast du mich dann heute morgen angerufen oder warum hast du mir nicht schon früher Bescheid gesagt?“ wollte sie wissen. 

„Naja, so ganz sicher wusste ich ja doch nicht ob es wirklich klappt, auch wenn ich mich nicht so leicht aufhalten lasse.“ fing Lena an und begann zu grinsen. „Außerdem brauchte ich auch Zeit. Ich wusste das du mich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würdest sobald ich da wäre und dann hätte ich das alles hier ja gar nicht vorbereiten können. Kessi lässt im übrigen liebe Grüße und alles ausrichten, sie konnte wirklich nicht kommen.“

„Und das ist alles?“ fragte Leonie unsicher. Den Teil mit Nadine ignorierte sie, diese hatte ihr bereits am Nachmittag eine Nachricht geschickt, mit dem selben Inhalt.

„Ja. Warum, was hast du denn gedacht?“ Lena sah sie verwirrt an. 

„Das du mit mir Schluss machst.“ gab Leonie leise zu. Lena hatte es aber genau gehört und setzte sich entsetzt auf. „Was?! Wie kommst du denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee? Das ist das letzte was ich will!“

„Was hätte ich denn auch anderes denken sollen?“ warf Leonie ihr vor. „Seit Wochen haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen und du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Und wenn wir uns doch sehen dann bist du mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Seit wir miteinander geschlafen haben geht das so. Du hast gesagt es verändert sich nicht zwischen uns, aber das hat es offensichtlich doch getan.“ 

„Du hast Recht. Es hat sich etwas zwischen uns geändert.“ fing Lena ruhig an und Leonie schluckte. „Aber nichts negatives, zumindest von meiner Seite aus. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich mit meinem Verhalten verletzt habe, das wollte ich nicht. Und ich wollte auch nicht das du denkst ich will Schluss machen, denn das stimmt nicht.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und der Grund warum ich so abgelenkt war, war der das ich versucht habe mir das perfekte Geschenk für dich einfallen zu lassen...was ich aber trotzdem nicht gefunden habe, tut mit Leid.“

„Machst du Witze?“ Jetzt sah Leonie sie entgeistert an. „Das, was du hier alles gemacht hast, allein das du heute hier bist, das ist das größte und beste Geschenk das du mir machen konntest.“

Lena sah sie zögernd an. „Wenn du meinst...“

„Das meine ich.“ sagte Leonie ernst. „Und wenn dann alles in Ordnung zwischen uns ist...“

„Das ist es.“ versicherte Lena.

„...dann bin ich es, die jetzt dich verwöhnt, auch wenn heute mein Geburtstag ist..“

„Solange ich mich anschließend revanchieren kann.“ grinste Lena frech.

„Solange du sowas nicht nochmal machst.“ grinste Leonie zurück. 

„Versprochen.“ antwortete Lena, bevor sie und Leonie sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen ließen ud sich küssten.

Leonie hatte sich geirrt. Auch wenn er nicht so angefangen hatte, das Ende war einem perfekten Geburtstag für sie dann doch ziemlich nahe.


End file.
